


Caught between Honor and Heart - Sentence

by furidojasutin



Series: Caught between Honor and Heart [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beheading, Death, Drama, I know I owe you a happy ending as well after this, M/M, verdict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: It's like one of their worst dreams - except it was becoming reality. After Ivan discovered that there is more between his son and the captain of knights than just their professional relationship, and the knight has shown several rebellious and unacceptable retorts towards him, the king himself, he sentences Freed to death.





	Caught between Honor and Heart - Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm actually not the biggest fan of angst. I prefer happy stuff. But this is something I was so inspired to write that I couldn't leave it be. I do hope that I'll find the motivation to write an alternate happy ending for this as well, though, and add more to this little series in general!
> 
> I highly recommend reading this a little slower and listening to the Game of Thrones soundtrack 'Light of the Seven' while doing so because it, and the scene it plays at, were a main inspiration for this!

The hall was dead silent. The only sound he registered was the beating of his heart and the soft sound his footsteps created when they made contact with the floor. He could feel their eyes burn on his skin, following his every movement. He didn’t look down, instead held his head up high. He was not going to drop his pride, not even for one second. 

Secretly, his eyes were seeking for one particular person in the hall. He knew Ivan planned to force him to watch… This cruel, cruel man. His stomach twisted sickly as he thought about leaving Laxus alone. He had failed him… He had failed Makarov… He had broken Ivan’s rules more than once and while he was uncertain whether or not this mad king knew about his and Laxus intimate love he knew that _this_ had _not_ been the trigger for what was going to happen in a few minutes. All he had wanted to do was to make Laxus happier, stay tall for him when he was in rage or loneliness or sorrow and all because of this… this monster of a father, this monster of a King. But now it all found its ending… and not the one the two young men had hoped for. 

His usual armor had been exchanged for a pathetic piece of fabric, sword not by his side and now Freed’s breath got stuck in his throat. Breathing was suddenly harder as he came to a halt in the center of the large hall that was crowded with people all around him. His heart _ached._ He wasn’t afraid of dying but he was afraid of leaving Laxus behind, of _losing_ him. He didn’t want to lose him. 

Freed had yet to make out the familiar head of blond. He almost began to panic when he had a hard time recoginzing anyone really but that was before an all too familiar figure stepped out of the line of people before him with his _disgusting_ grin. Oh he was going to enjoy this, wasn’t he? _No, he probably wasn’t even going to do it himself, this coward_ , Freed thought and hardly felt himself gritting his teeth. They had probably been right to remove every weapon he possessed… but he was positive that it wouldn’t stop him from reaching out and throttling the King right before him with his own hands if he did so much as to indicate that he would harm Laxus for the knight’s crime. He had broken the rules and influenced the prince, that’s what Freed had told him after his own verdict had been decided on already. If he was to going to die then he would at least attempt to protect Laxus from following consequences to the best of his abilities. 

“Sir Justine…” There was nothing but scorn in Ivan’s ridiculous voice and he felt the new captain of the knights grip his wrists and pull his arms behind his back. _Still afraid I’m going to harm anyone, huh?_ But a moment later Freed’s focus was back on the face he disgusted so much. His heart roared at him to inquire after Laxus but… he could impossibly risk rising more suspicion, if that hadn’t happen already, that is. He dearly hoped that it hadn’t… If so… What was Ivan going to to to his son and the man Freed loved? 

Rough fingers cupped the green-haired man’s face, pressing against his cheeks in a hard almost painful grip. But he didn’t care. This was _nothing_ in comparison to the pain he was able to withstand, the pain he had experienced in countless battles, the pain he experienced in his heart at this very moment. Ivan moved closer and Freed could smell his foul breath. Their noses were almost touching and the knight’s eyes narrowed to slits in challenge almost, chest heaving heavily in his hard breathing. “You should not have… broken my rules. Thinking you’re smart enough to escape any consequences and drag my son into your _disgusting_ business.” 

At first Freed’s expression remained stern but when he heard the last statement he had troubles not to widen his eyes for a brief moment. Was that… Did that mean that…? Did Ivan know? About them? He dared to look aside but still couldn’t spot Laxus and anew panic welled up within him. Perhaps he just didn’t want to watch… Though he had been so certain that Ivan would _force_ him to do so. 

“I shall raise him to a glorious, powerful man. A true King.” 

“Oh I can be assured of one thing… He is going to be… a King _ten times_ better than you are,” Freed spit out between gritted teeth, eyes flaring and voice clear enough for everyone in the otherwise quiet hall to hear. 

“You… _Dirty, little bastard_!” 

Freed felt Ivan’s nails dig into his skin and see the wrath in his eyes. He was well aware of what he had just said in front of his people. The _truth_. And this expression satisfied him. Lips curved into a bitter and somewhat devilish smirk when the King let go of his face and shouted for someone to bring in the sword. “A man who is unable to handle a simple truth will never be able to keep his people’s respect, let alone rule a Kingdom. Laxus is the _true_ King.” 

“Go to HELL!” 

Freed only chuckled at the curse though his features twisted in pain when the man who had just fetched the sword aimed a hard punch at his stomach and the knight let out a groan in pain as he toppled to his knees. His bangs fell in front of his face and when he looked back up, his wrists tied up by now so the captain of knights could hold the weapon, there was ire burning in his gaze. This time however it got disregarded completely. All Ivan did was to send a nod towards his new captain before he walked back to his throne and seated himself on it. Oh he would _indulge_ in seeing Freed’s head drop on the floor… 

But Laxus, where was Laxus? The green-haired male wasn’t even certain if seeing him one more time would ease his pain or strengthen it but… He needed to see him, know that he was as alright as he could be in the current situation. Ivan’s previous statement had caused more insecurity to form. What if he was going to punish Laxus more cruelly than ever? What if he was going to torture him? _Laxus… please be safe…_

Trying to ignore his hurting heart though not quite succeeding Freed dropped his head and felt how his long hair was being shoved out of the way for better access to his neck. Eyelids fell closed and he took a long breath. He had never been afraid of death… until he fell in love with Laxus. 

The cold and familiar feel of metal pressed softly to his neck didn’t do much to distract him. The only thing he wanted to focus on now was the man he loved before he fell, and hopefully with pride. He had his honor still. Tainted hands and a corrupted mind but loyalty to where it belonged, a heart at the right place and his honor. _Do it already…_ , he thought and sucked in another breath as the moment seemed to stretch out far too long. But then, and at first Freed wasn’t sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or reality, he heard someone shout. 

“NO!” 

_Laxus?_ Heads turned everywhere and the man kneeling on the floor looked up just to see a head of blond hair storm through the left side of the crowd. Ivan spun around and Freed could hear him hiss in anger. Everything happened so fast. “Guards, stop him! Didn’t I TELL you not to let him move?” 

The prince was desperately trying to knock out every guard that crossed his path and tried to take a hold of him but even though his punches were forceful and accurate it was simply too much and he was _weaponless_. People stepped back, sounds of surprise and shock echoing through the hall. Some were covering their mouth with their palm, observing the scene in disbelief. Freed watched how Laxus sunk to his knees metres away from him and he could feel his heart twist painfully at the sight. Until now the blond had indeed been kept at bay somewhere in the room, forced to watch but not allowed to get close enough for this exact reason. Ivan knew that he would try to do something against the chosen punishment. 

“YOU BASTARDS!” Despite being on his knees Laxus was still fighting against the two guards trying to hold him down, his expression desperate. 

“Quiet and watch,” Ivan commanded coldly, a strange madness flaming in his eyes. “The only bastard… is him.” He pointed at Freed and that was the moment Laxus made eye-contact with the swordsman he had learned to love so dearly. “He broke my rules. And what… did I teach you about what happens to someone who breaks my rules?” 

The prince didn’t seem to listen at first. He was looking at Freed still, breath heavy and he saw how Freed tried to mouth something, _‘Laxus, don’t’_ , but he didn’t register it. Instead the blond now turned his head abruptly and snarled. “I don’t care.” 

Ivan didn’t pay attention anymore. Now that everything had come down to a moment of silence once again, finally, he gave the captain of knights the final nod. _Laxus, forgive me…_ , Freed thought as he forcefully ripped his gaze away from the man that had captured his heart and soul wanting _him_ to be the last thing he saw, _Please be safe. I love you._

He closed his eyes, feeling a tear threatening to slip out of his left eye but he fought against it. The sounds of Laxus struggling and hearing the tone of his shouts become more desperate as he captain lifted the sword to prepare the final strike didn’t help his own mess of feelings. The only wish Freed had now was for Laxus to stay safe. _Please let him stay safe._

He squeezed his eyes shut, not able to stand this pain in the blond’s voice, the anger gone entirely, but it was too late - with the sword’s swift movement Ivan had taken away the last person Laxus held dear in his life and the prince cried out in agony as he realized that Freed was truly _gone_.


End file.
